Traditionally, when measuring a tiny object, the surveying instruments used are often those with a vernier caliper whose accuracy ranges within 0.05 mm or 0.01 mm. In case more accurate measurement is required, a more sophisticated surveying instrument is needed, such as a surveying instrument with a linear sensor. For such surveying instruments that measures with a linear sensor, the workbench moving on a plane by means of an orthogonal gliding track can be implemented manually or through the movement of the screw shaft and that the linear sensor (optical ruler, resistance ruler) measures the distance of the displacement. Such a linear sensor, however, must be adjusted horizontally for its position in light of the platform and is not allowed to move in case any size inaccuracy and mismatch occurs. Thus, to some extent an error is caused in the result of the measurement and the accuracy of the measurement is reduced.